


A Fire to Stop

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [126]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Time Travel, Young Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Was that an older version of himself?





	A Fire to Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whispering_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/gifts).



> This was a drabble for Sumire, for our January Jaunt exchange. I hope you enjoyed the time travel!

The air whipped through the trees around Derek before suddenly stilling. The night remained quiet, eerily so. Then, a small breeze brought with it a scent both familiar and yet… not, followed by one he definitely didn’t recognize.

A growl rumbled in his chest when two figures stepped out from the trees and approached. One wore a red hoodie and the other. Well, if Derek didn’t know any better he’d swear he was looking at an older version of himself.

The two men grabbed hands and held tight, then looked at Derek.

“Come on, we have a fire to stop.”


End file.
